


Spooky Action at a Distance

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: "Quantum entanglement is a physical phenomenon that occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated or interact in ways such that the quantum state of each particle cannot be described independently of the others, even when the particles are separated by a large distance."Shiro, Keith, and a sleepless night.





	Spooky Action at a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> what if i told you this started out its life as an attempt at a bdsm fic.

Shiro ground his teeth, fingers drumming against the console as he stared at star maps and Galra ship plans without really looking at them. Beyond the Castle, the depths of the cosmos drifted past. The Castle's halls were quiet, dark in the stimulated night, and everyone was asleep except for Shiro's restless head. He went to the bridge rather than lay in bed and potentially wake his bedmate. A headache was building behind his right eye.

Doors swished open, soft footsteps padded against the floor, a pair of hands stretched across his tense shoulders. A gentle voice saying, "Is something wrong?"

"Can't sleep," Shiro admitted, looking up at Keith's concerned face. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Keith kissed Shiro's scar. "Then come help me fall asleep again."

Shiro rose and embraced Keith fully – Keith may have been half Shiro's size, but he held Shiro up easily. They kissed, sweet but deep, and Shiro clung to Keith like Keith a balmy shore after being long at sea.  They parted, and Keith gave him that soft, secretive smile.

Keith gripped Shiro's hand and led him out of the bridge to their shared room, the lights low like flickering orange candlelight. He slipped out of his sweatpants before urging Shiro's clothes off to his underwear. Shiro sat on the edge of the bed and Keith crawled on to his lap, helping Shiro take off his prosthesis and put on his compression sock. Shiro rested his head against Keith's sternum, listening to his heartbeat, and Keith massaged Shiro's scalp, draining the tension from his shoulders. He kissed Keith's sternum, up his chest and neck until he reached Keith's lips, his arm wrapped around Keith's trim waist and pulling him even closer so he could feel the strength and vitality of him. They laid down on their sides, and Shiro's pulled Keith's thigh over his hip, wanting to be as close together as possible. They pulled away to breathe, foreheads pressed together. Keith's eyes were bright in the dim light, the soft shadows casting him in Impressionist colors.

Shiro thought of all those physics classes he struggled through, trying to understand quantum entanglement – that two particles can be so intertwined that they can't be understood independently, their actions affecting each other when they're separated by a universe. No equation explained it better than a year enslaved, clinging to the memories of Keith's hair, his skin, his voice in the darkest of hours. And now here was Keith, the pair of them drawn back together across galaxies.

"Shiro," Keith giggled, and Shiro showered his face in kisses.

"I want to make love to you," Shiro breathed into Keith's ear, and Keith broke out in goosebumps. "Please, may I?"

"Yes," Keith gasped. "Oh, yes, please."

Keith wriggled out of his underwear and helped Shiro get out of his until they were skin-to-skin, lover-to-lover. Shiro kissed Keith's neck until he was shivering and Keith rubbed his thumb in circles around Shiro's nipple until he was gasping. They rolled over, Shiro on his back and Keith above him, glowing with a thin layer of sweet and a pink flush across his face.

"You're gorgeous," Shiro said, and Keith smiled, happy and bashful.

"You're beautiful," Keith countered, and Shiro laughed and then rolled his pelvis up. Keith moaned aloud, and Shiro gripped Keith's hip as Keith leaned over to riffle for the lube; this put his nipple at the perfect place for Shiro to nip at it. Keith yelped, dropping the tube on to the mattress, and playfully flicked Shiro's nose in retaliation. Shiro wrapped his arms more firmly around Keith's waist so he could flip them and put himself on top, nipping and tickling. Keith laughed, tightening his legs around Shiro's waist.

"Stop distracting me," Keith said, pressing his finger to Shiro's lips. "It's like you don't want to fuck me."

"I don't want to fuck you," Shiro said, kissing down Keith's wrist. "I want to pleasure you."

Keith tapped the tube against Shiro's nose. "I know a quick way to do that, Shirogane."

Shiro leaned against his right shoulder and arm, and reached down to gently press his fingers into Keith. He sighed low and indulgent, legs falling open to grant Shiro access. He was so relaxed Shiro sunk three fingers into him quickly with barely a whimper in response. Keith dragged Shiro closer so they could kiss again, hot and panting.

"I'm ready," Keith murmured. "Are you comfortable? Do you want to switch positions?"

Shiro's right arm was feeling a bit weak from balancing without the aid of his hand. "We probably should. Doctor's orders."

They moved so they were spooning, and Shiro gripped Keith's leg and spread him out so he could more easily push inside. They moaned simultaneously, and Shiro rested his face in Keith's neck as he adjusted the angle. Keith gripped Shiro's hand with his and brought them to rest against his chest where his heart beat wildly.

"You make me feel so good," Keith panted. Shiro kissed Keith's throat and rolled his hips.

It wasn't a position for slapping skin and clawing nails, but it kept them close and warm, Keith's huffing hitching moans in Shiro's ear. Shiro wondered how many other men could hold the entirety of their cosmos in their arms – the Galra may have reduced him to a wounded animal, but they never could take this from him, how Keith's heart thudded, the way his body writhed, his unashamed noises, his fingers tangled in his hair. In this bed, Shiro was nothing and everything.

"Takashi," Keith moaned. " _Please_."

Shiro gripped Keith's cock and mouthed at his neck, the force of his thrusts increasing as he reached an erratic end. When Keith orgasmed, the clutch of his body drove Shiro right out of his mind, and for one bright white delirious moment they occupied the same place in space and time as they melted together into oblivion.

Afterwards, Shiro slumped so he covered Keith, and they just breathed in tandem. Eventually, Keith started to squirm and Shiro rolled on to his back beside him. Keith sat up, his spine like a crescent moon in the dark. He turned his head and smiled, reaching out to push away Shiro's hair so he could kiss his forehead. Shiro closed his eyes, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rainbowdracula on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
